


The Nutcracker

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Muke - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Weird, alex gaskarth is barely mentioned, based on a ballet, calum is a douche, guess I'll learn, not sure how tags work, obvs the nutcracker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve, and Luke Hemmings' life will be changed forever after a gift from his eccentric Uncle Jack comes to life.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Calum might have slipped Luke drugs. We'll probably never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nutcracker

It's Christmas Eve at the Hemmings household. The Hemmings' are a wealthy family with three sons: Jack, Ben and the youngest of the brothers, Lucas, who goes by Luke. The family and their friends are in the lounge decorating a large, glorious Christmas tree. The children are off playing games upstairs. Once the tree is decorated, Liz Hemmings gathers the children and brings them to the lounge. After they admire the beautiful decorations, presents are handed out to the children. 

At exactly 8:00, a knock is heard at the door. The youngest Hemmings boy jumps up excitedly. That must be Uncle Jack! He thinks joyously. "I'll get it!" he says loudly, making his mom smile. He runs to the door and throws it open. "Lukey!" says the tall man in the doorway. He envelopes his nephew in his arms and steps inside. Uncle Jack, or Crazy Jack, as some of the other kids call him, wasn't actually Luke's uncle. He is Luke's godfather. He is also a magician, a bartender, a guitarist in a band with his boyfriend Alex, and a very skilled toymaker. He tugs a bag filled with gifts into the lounge, causing the children to shriek with joy. He winks at Luke and hands out toys to the younger children first. They each get lifelike dolls who dance for their entertainment. After they finish playing, Jack gathers the toys and puts them away for safekeeping. 

LUKE'S POV

I was sad to see the toys go, and from the looks of it, so was Calum. Not that I care. That guy's a grade a douche. He stole my signed copy of Enema of the State. I'll never forgive him. Anyways, I think Uncle Jack has another toy for us. He does! It's a nutcracker! And a strange one at that. It has wispy bright red hair and...green eyes? Wow, Uncle Jack sure pays attention to detail. It, well, he, is wearing a leather jacket and black skinny jeans. I look down at my own black skinny jeans and silently compliment Jack's choice of clothing for the nutcracker. For some reason, I like the nutcracker far better than the other toys Uncle Jack brought us. None of the others seem to share my feelings about the simple wooden toy, so I smile and decide to keep it for myself. I sneak to my room so I can study the nutcracker further.

After about 10 minutes, Calum walks into my room as if he owns it. ''What the hell do you think you're doing, Calum?" I ask angrily. He takes a few moments to stare at my posters, then he picks up my copy of Dirty Work and stuffs it inside his jacket. ''Hey!'' I yell. Without acknowledging my cry, he steps forward and glances at the nutcracker in my hand. He snatches it up and runs from the room. ''Calum!" I screech, running after him. I chase him throughout the mansion and up the stairs. "Calum, please don't...'' I beg as he dangles the nutcracker over the banister. He lets out an exaggerated sigh and holds the nutcracker out to me. I let out a relieved sigh and reach for it, but to my horror, he throws it over the banister with a dickish "Oops" before walking away. I scramble frantically down the stairs to see what damage Calum's douchebaggery had caused.

Finding the nutcracker, I pick it up and check for broken parts. A frown finds its way onto my face when I realize that Calum broke it. I felt horrible for letting Calum do such a thing to the gift Uncle Jack had spent his time and money making. I can't believe how heartbroken I am over the nutcracker. Maybe Jack can fix it. I take the nutcracker into the lounge and hand it to Uncle Jack, who asks what happened. "Why don't you ask Calum?" I mutter bitterly. Jack raises an eyebrow at Calum who shrugs as if he's done nothing wrong. Jack stands swiftly and whacks Calum across the back of the head. "Ouch..." Calum whines annoyingly. I roll my eyes and give Jack a tight hug. "I'll leave it here on the mantle and fix it in the morning, kiddo. Everyone's heading to bed and you should too. Not that you need any beauty sleep." He says with a wink. My face burns slightly as I slap his arm weakly. With one last hug from Uncle Jack and an unforgiving glare at Calum, I walk to my room to prepare for bed.

But I can't sleep no matter how hard I try. The nutcracker is swimming through my mind. I feel the need to see him one more time before I go to bed. I creep quietly down the hall and glance at Calum's door as I pass. I briefly consider doodling on his face or something while he sleeps, but I decide against it. God, I am such a good person sometimes.

I continue on my way, only stopping once when a particularly loud snore comes from Uncle Jack's room. Finding my way to the mantle, I look up as the clock abruptly strikes midnight. I blink owlishly when I see Jack perched on top of the clock. What the hell? I didn't even have any of Grandpa Mark's special eggnog... My thoughts trail off when I suddenly notice that the tree is getting taller. And the room is filling up with mice. I fucking hate mice. The nutcracker! He's growing to life-size! Gingerbread men appear out of nowhere and begin fighting with the mice. Holy shit! The mice are being lead by a larger mouse. I assume he's the king or something. I crouch behind the leg of a coffee table to avoid being stabbed. The mice then begin to eat the gingerbread men, causing me to wince, as that seems like an unpleasant way to go. Even if they are delicious looking cookies.

Suddenly the nutcracker comes to life and leads the gingerbread men and oh hello, tin soldiers and dolls (who also appeared out of fucking nowhere) who carry away the wounded. Calum must have slipped drugs into my hot chocolate or something, because there is no way this is real. I startle when the Mouse King lunges at the nutcracker. Oh God, he's injured. I forgot. Calum threw him over the banister. I can't just stand here and let him be killed! But what am I supposed to do? I don't have a death wish, thank you very much. The Mouse King lunges again and I do the only thing I can think of. I slip off my Vans and throw my shoe at him. To my great surprise, it hits the Mouse King square in the face, distracting him for long enough that the nutcracker stabs him swiftly with his sword.

The mice scurry away, carrying their king with them. I look over at the nutcracker and he transforms into a hot guy. My jaw drops as he walks toward me with confidence. "Hello." He says and oh God his voice. "Thank you for throwing your shoe at the Mouse King. He's a bit of a douche in case you were wondering, so he deserved it. My name is Michael." He, Michael, says, holding out a pale hand. "Uh, Luke." I say dumbly, placing my slightly tanner hand in his. To my surprise, rather than shake my hand, he brings it to his mouth and places a soft kiss on my knuckles. My face burns red and he smirks at my reaction.

"Let me thank you properly for your assistance..." He says, eyeing me up and down none too subtly. "Uhh..." I say intelligently. "Let me take you back to my kingdom." He finishes slyly, raking a hand through his bright red hair. "Ok." I say. He holds his hand out to me once more, and I take it without hesitation. He leads me through the mouse hole into a moonlit pine forest. Snowflakes dance around us as he leads me to his kingdom. "Wait," I say, realization dawning on me, "Your kingdom?" "Yeah, my kingdom. I'm the prince." He says, his tone proud. I'm walking into a moonlit forest with a nutcracker who turned into a prince after he stabbed a mouse who I threw my Vans at. Yeah, Calum definitely slipped me some drugs. Not that I'm complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic and I'm excited for people to tell me how bad it is! I'm new to AO3 so if you could help me out/give me tips in the comments I'd love you forever. I might continue if anyone thinks it's needed, but if not I'll just leave it like this. Thank you for reading!


End file.
